


the world can wait

by flavus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hamburr, M/M, Movie Night, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavus/pseuds/flavus
Summary: "What do you mean, later? Where are you taking me?" Alex asked in a slightly higher-pitched voice."Relax, I'm not kidnapping you," Aaron rolled his eyes. "We'll have a nice vacation in lovely Casa de Nosotros."





	the world can wait

**Author's Note:**

> shameless, self-indulgent hamburr fluff. they're a little past the honeymoon phase, probably approaching eight/nine months, i'd like to think. 
> 
> (or, how i'm distracting myself from writing my gift exchange fic that isn't really coming together.)

Aaron came downstairs to find Alex staring daggers at his phone, pressing the home button again and again.

"You're not trying to make your phone explode, are you? Last time I checked, only Samsung had that problem."

Alex groaned. "That's a terrible joke, Aaron." He angled the phone screen toward his boyfriend, the phone wallpaper a close-up snapchat Aaron had sent him while drunk. Aaron's chin was pressed to his neck, his eyes exaggeratedly open wide, and nostrils flaring out, and the reminder of that night brought back the shadow of the hangover he'd felt.

"Thanks for reminding me to never drink again," he chuckled, sliding into the chair next to Alex and wrapping an arm casually around Alex's shoulder.

The touch made Alex tingle with warmth, and he put his phone down to concentrate on his boyfriend, who was looking at him with warmth in his brown eyes.

"I'm just frustrated," he muttered. "No one's putting anything new in the groupchat, and nobody's blogging today so I can't argue"- at the buzzword, Aaron shot him a mock-serious glare -" _friendly_ arguments," Alex amended. "And I just, I can't focus on writing. I have to finish this pamphlet for distribution and the words aren't coming together, plus I told myself I would set aside time for messing around with Logic Pro because I wanted to get back into songwriting again-".

Alex hadn't realized his hands were moving frantically until he felt Aaron's warm hands on his own, placing them gently in his lap.

"Just breathe, Alex. There will be time for that later."

"What do you mean, later? Where are you taking me?" Alex asked in a slightly higher-pitched voice.

"Relax, I'm not kidnapping you," Aaron rolled his eyes. "We'll have a nice vacation in lovely Casa de Nosotros."

It took all of three seconds for Alex to get the joke. "Ha, ha, very funny. But what exactly are we doing?"

"We are sitting down on the couch, cuddling, and we're going to watch one of those dumb sitcoms you like."

"Hey, who can blame me if I don't like suspense and drama? Getting through cases is suspense enough, and you of all people know I have enough drama-"

"With your Tumblr arguments, I know," Aaron chuckled. "I'll make you some tea. What flavor?"

"Surprise me," Alex winked, then flopped on the sofa horizontally. Aaron frowned at him.

"How am I going to fit on the sofa if you're taking up all of it?"

Alex waggled his eyebrows comically at Aaron, who wished vehemently that he was holding his phone so he could take a picture of it. "You could sit on me instead."

"Alex, you always fall asleep after we have sex, so I'd say if you want to take that long of a break-"

"Fine, fine," Alex grumbled. "Have it your way." With an exaggerated pout that Aaron thought was adorable, Alex picked up the remote and started flipping through his list of shows on Netflix while Aaron heated up water for the tea. While looking through the cabinet, he saw two options - peach and green, and made a mental note to take Alex grocery shopping later, even if tea was more of Aaron's self-indulgence than Alex's.

He'd actually been able to convert Alex into somewhat of a tea fanatic, which Alex furiously denied, even though Aaron had gotten some not-so-secret video footage of Alex ranting about Starbucks closing their Teavana stores.

"Teavana was the best part of the Starbucks experience!" he'd whined to Aaron.

"So does that mean-"

"No, I don't like tea, okay? I just don't think it's fair that they would shut down all the stores, regardless of the economy - I mean, it's not like Starbucks has stellar coffee, so saying that Teavana is better isn't really saying anything big, Aaron. Only grumpy old men drink tea, anyway."

"Are you calling me a grumpy old man? You're the one with more white hairs than me, and let it be known that I am older. Can't refute the grumpy part, though," Aaron quipped, smiling.

"That's not fair, you can't say you're grumpy and then grin like that at me!"

"Then don't imply that I'm a grumpy old man, Alexander," he said mock-sternly, and they'd tumbled into bed with Aaron's explicit intention to prove that he was definitely not old, and certainly still mobile enough to make Alex moan in delight multiple times.

"Hey, Aaron, are you just gonna leave me out here in the cold?" Alex called from his spot on the couch, jolting Aaron back to reality.

"I have half a mind to, you know. I mean, this tea is hotter than you are."

Alex sputtered, and Aaron burst out in laughter that left him with a warmth spreading all the way to his toes.

"I'm coming, Alex," he smiled, putting the tea bag into Alex's favorite mug, which was a dark green with silver cursive reading "when I'm wrong, I'm still right" - a gift Aaron had given him for Christmas, and carrying it over to Alex.

"Thank you," he whispered in Aaron's ear, sending chills down the other man's spine akin to the feeling of drinking the first sip of tea.

"Only for you, my Alex," Aaron whispered back, then settled onto the floor, unwilling to sit on any part of Alex's body at the moment despite how appealing it sounded.

"So what are we watching?"

"I was thinking I could watch you."

"Oh my god, Alex, I cannot belie-"

"Kidding, kidding, let's watch The Office."

"Hits too close to home," Aaron rebuffed. "It's Saturday, Alex - it's not even Sunday, or as you like to call it, 'Monday number one.'"

With a huff, Alex racked his brain for another option.

"Well, I recorded _50 First Dates_ , so-"

"You know I'm secretly a sucker for Rob Schneider's dumb humor, so count me in."

A few minutes into the movie, Alex was yelling at the screen.

"Is it even plausible that people believe the excuses Henry gives them? Come on. A secret agent? He doesn't believe in phones? He's entering the priesthood? Please. I could come up with better excuses than that."

Aaron snorted. "No, you couldn't. You'd say something like, 'I'm suffering from a rare disease and in a few years, I can no longer have sex,' then pull out a bunch of fake documentation that would completely sell you out."

"Who are you? I thought you believed in me!" Alex protested with false indignation.

"Well, I'm actually a secret agent who doesn't believe in phones, so I think I'll be leaving now," Aaron deadpanned, only to be hit by Alex with a pillow.

"Shut up," he said, before dissolving into a fit of laughter that Aaron joined him in.

The rest of the movie watching went that way until there were only around ten minutes left - outside, it had gone dark, and Alex had fallen into a deep sleep.

Aaron's attention turned to his boyfriend. The lines on Alex's face had gone lax, and he looked like a little boy, clutching a pillow as he slept soundly, and Aaron felt like the luckiest person in the world.

"The only secret this agent is keeping?" he whispered to Alex as he brought down a blanket to drape over his boyfriend and turned off the TV. "Is that I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> casa de nosotros - house of us. (probably a wack translation job but :::))
> 
> hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are much appreciated. :-)


End file.
